Stolen
by CayCay1996
Summary: "I love you nothing has changed that." His southern drawl drew me in as it always did but I could feel the tears start to streak down my cheeks the color of crimson. "Then why did you leave me?" I whimpered. His fingers brushed my hair away from my face and he kissed my forehead. "I will never leave you alone again Ember." Jasper promised. Rated M for many reasons ;o


She was going to kill me. No scratch that she was going to use me for whatever sick reasons she needed me for and then she was going to kill me. My heart was stuttering in my chest and I felt desperation claw its way through me. How did I get here how did any of this happen? I felt a sob shake my body and I ran my legs pumping faster and faster. I jaw ached and I could feel my fangs dimpling my lower lip. It hurt. Bad. I ran faster trees and branches scratching at my face and body. I could feel the scream clawing its way out of my throat and fresh tears pooled in my eyes and started falling down my cheeks. I sniffed and wiped them away but looked at my fingers seeing crimson drops fall from my fingers. What was wrong with me? What had she done to me?

"Your mine little plaything and you can't escape me. I made you the weapon you are." I could hear Victoria calling from behind me. I had to get away from her, this was my only chance, if she caught me again she would never let me go. "Come back here you little bitch!" She screeched and I could feel her gaining on me.

I had to hurry. I had to keep going. I needed to find civilization. Good luck with that in Forks. A whimper escaped my lips and I could feel my body trembling I had to hurry. She was never going to stop. Never. My lungs burned and I could see lights and a large glass house came into view. Help me. I screamed as loud as I could and ran up the steps my arms pounding on the door and shaking the knob. I had to get inside. She was going to kill me. I knew she would she was after me. The door flew open and I stumbled in landing on my face, but my body was still in fight or flight mode. I scrambled back against the floor light shining down on me from the light in the hallway I found myself in. My whole body ached everything in me was exhausted. I looked around confused and terror still coloring my vision.

"Ember?" I turned at the sound of my name and saw a stunned Jasper. I felt a whimper of relief pound through me and I ran to him my body tackling his and I brought him down easily pinning him to the floor and bathing his face in kisses. I knew someone. I was safe. Jasper would keep me safe. My arms tightened around his neck and I could feel myself sobbing into the crook of his neck. "Ember what happened? How are you even- I- I don't understand." Jasper looked dumbfounded at the sight of me and I knew why.

I was a blast from the past. I hadn't seen him in so long and when I had I was normal than. I was human but now. Now I was something else altogether and I had no idea why. I had been kidnapped after a night with Jasper. My body heated up as I thought about it. Jasper still hadn't quiet trusted himself alone with me. He was scared when he fell in love with me because I was human, so unbelievably human and that was the one thing that had been his dietary.

I had stayed with him one night, and it had been the best night of my life. Jasper had met Alice and he had been working on not eating humans anymore and it was like everything had fallen into place and in the next moment it was gone all of it ripped away from us. I had been abducted as I left his house to return to my own. My lips were still swollen from his kisses and I had been brushing my fingers over them softly when I felt strong cold hands grasp me and a sickly sweet smell assaulted my nostrils before everything went black.

I had remembered the experiments and the torture vividly. I could still feel as if every moment had passed by agonizingly slow and hours turned into days and days turned into months and months had turned into years. But I hadn't aged. I had been afraid maybe I was now a vampire too but I knew it wasn't true, I had been made into something else, and then after what seemed like forever I had been sold. More like auctioned off really, and that's when I made my escape. I could feel my heart thundering as I looked into Jasper's golden eyes and he just looked at me with a mixture of confusion and shock.

"What the hell is going on?" I turned at the sound of a vaguely familiar voice and I turned to see Jasper's friend Alice. But she didn't look as happy to see me as I was to see her. She was somewhat of a friend to me back then and I smiled at her. I was just so excited to see faces I recognized.

"Oh thank God your here too." I said softly sighing. Alice didn't say anything she looked too stunned to see me and everyone was speaking at once trying to figure out what was going on and who I was. Alice was practically seething and I felt confused, why was she mad? Shouldn't she be happy to see me? I just looked back at Jasper and I felt something stick in my heart as a thought came to me and I frowned my brow furrowing. "Why didn't you come and find me?" I asked him trying to fight back tears.I had been alone for so long and he had never come. As I was being tortured and tested on I had daydreamed of Jasper saving me but he never did. He never came back to me and saved me.

Was it because I hadn't been worth it. I thought he had loved me. He had said he had loved me. I looked at him searching his beautiful eyes and he looked up at me his eyes locking on mine and his hand cupping my cheek as if to make sure I was real. "Alice told me you were dead." He whispered his voice broken and just like that my world fell away from me.

* * *

**So what do you think? Review and tell me what you think she is, what happened to her, and what is going on. I'd love to hear your opinions and such. Sorry this is a shorter chapter the next one will be kind of long to make up for it though. So review, follow, and favorite pretty please? (:**


End file.
